Dawn of a New Age
by Fallen Lover Rising Sun
Summary: Gazing into the cruel face of evil, new knowledge dawned upon her like a train wreck. Everyone was dead and it was all because she made another stupid decision. Would the Anti finally rule the universe and the Tri Crescent?The aspects hold a greater truth


**_Breaking Awakening_**

Breaking Awakening

Tara took a deep breaths of the warm and moist Summer air, in futile attempt to cure her irate sadness.. She savored the last chocolatey M&M that had been melting in the heat. Crystal tears streaked her face. Now would have been a good time to feel thankful she wore waterproof mascara from Maybeline but instead decided to fall into one of her female moods, drowning in incorrigible morose mood. Her High school Summer vacation just began a week ago, but on that same day it had been the worst of her life. People like her parents, friends, and anyone who knew her well enough always told her she wore her emotions on her sleeve; That one day if she wasn't careful she'd end up hurt.

About a week ago, after the bell sung its joyous summer song of school ending, she pulled all her friends aside to their special meeting place on the front campus near a beautiful garden of the Mercy sisters who founded Mother McAuley and other Mercy schools across the country. There, after a whole school year of knowing them, Tara finally opened up and began explaining everything she felt she had to hide from them before in fear of judgement.  
Anyways they soon abandoned her and traitors were now the definite least of her worries on this ominous Friday night. She looked at the clouded sky watching shadows move through the milky clouds. Have you ever gotten that feeling where you just knew something was changing in the world right now? Such an eerie feeling, especially arrives on cloudy days.

The Anti was now on the move again to unleash and awaken the most unholy darkest force in the universe, Satan. She felt a shiver of excitement, for some reason she just found it kind of cool in a weird way. Most people or probably everyone on Earth didn't know that Satan was indeed in a deep slumber for eternities on end. It's his workers who have been causing plagues, famines, deaths and mischiefs. Unexpected huh? Well that's not all.

This particular dilemna should be the Council of the universes problem to solve, shouldn't it? No, because the Anti has now declared a personal agenda against her sending their Dark Angels to force her into servitude as a powerful member of their league. What a great honor huh?

The Anti is actually a group of twelve members of the most powerful group in the universe and the only totally equal matches to the Council. They are pure evil and myths say that long ago when the new members of the Council over threw the Olympians on Mount Olympus they had to go through a sort of purification process. This 'purification process' literally split their souls in half, separating the evil from the good. The good half of course is now known as the Council. Now rumors are spreading that instead of their evil halves being locked up they escaped and formed the group called the Anti.  
No one ever has seen the true faces of the Council or the Anti but rumors again say they are truly what so many of us aspire to be, perfection.  
This time though, the Anti did not want her soul. Some how they discovered the greater power she possessed inside that not even the Council themselves knew about. The only ones who knew about her true powers were Sokar the great grandfather of time, or God the father and herself. In the last life she had she reversed time by about fifteen years the second before she died therefore supposedly erasing the memories of anyone who witnessed her powers. Unfortunately you can't possibly erase memories from the higher more spiritual mind. All you can do is lock them away.

"This power must never get out again." Tara whispered against the top of her right arm, then let her hand fall limply to her side. She wasn't sure where she was going, but occasionally she liked taking long walks and loosing herself in thoughts.

For the moment it wasn't just the Anti to be worrying about but something happening right now. Obama the president of the United States of America has recently been causing havoc all over the world. While many mistook him to be the savior and others the Anti Christ she knew for sure he was neither. Just a poor soul taken over by his evil wife Michelle, A.K.A. Lilith the first wife of Adam and the earliest she devil of the time before Christ. He is a dictator, part of a Monkey Cult or a secret organization for world power. The man wants one thing and one thing alone, to rule the world not just one country.

A soothing gust of wind swirled around Tara as the flowers along the cobble side walk whispered to each other heartily. Her disturbed mind wandered back to her friends and that last day she spoke to them. Humans were cruel, mean and some seemingly heartless. They made stupid decisions and were greedy lying apes. Tara knew how opinoinated everyone was, her kind thought lowly of humans as well as humans just blocked out her kind and tried to erase it. They can't seem to accept each other for what they are good and bad. Isn't that what everyone wants? Acceptance?

Those things about humans may be true, but not all of it applied to everyone right? Not everyone on earth can be that bad. For the longest time she had ever known Tara felt an unusual desire to serve and help earth, to save them from their own destruction. Because her desire was so strong she felt sure the Council took advantage of this to have her do their dirty work. Jacki once told her that it's not that they won't come here to Earth, they can't. Their molecular composition was never made for this atmosphere and if they did come here it would destroy them.

Mother McAuley Liberal Arts High school passed slowly to her right, temporarily pulling her back to reality. She stopped to stare at the darkened school with a longing to go back to how it was before she knew about such burdens. New tears anxiously fell from her mysterious icy blue eyes as she began wondering to herself, who could she trust? Tara began feeling so alone and empty inside, wishing time would move forward already because knowing the whole country was practically at it's knees right now begging for mercy obviously wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Why don't you do something about it? Isn't it your job to stop such madness? I thought you were the adept one. The daughter of the council!" Tara jumped and quickened her pace at the sound of voice rasping gleefully in her ears.

"What can I do right now? I don't even have a plan yet and I suck at making plans!" The raspy voice laughed in response to her shrill remark sending chills down her spine. She smeared away the cold sweat on her forehead and forced h body temperature to lower to try and create a cool atmosphere around her. This change in the air forcefully blocked out the voice that had come out of nowhere. It was the first time she had ever heard such a cruel voice so loud and clear.

As her vision faded and reality once again slipped away Tara sunk back deep into her laborious world. Tara is indeed a daughter of the council, made up of a piece of the soul of each of the members. She had another name, but far to destructive to be mentioned. Her kind of higher being was an Iceanian or a user of ice and lightning. Ice came to her naturally as a birth right almost, but lightning was a foreign blood donated to her by her most trusted guy friend, Michael Angel who is also the prince of nature.

The universe works in groups and clans and sub clans. Her clan, the Iceainians of pure blood was nearly extinct. Only a few survivors including her remained. Long ago the Fate sisters gathered among the thirteen creators of the universe and wove two greatly feared rules. The first rule stated that there must always be thirteen clans of pure blood in the universe or the forgotten curse would be unleashed. Of course she didn't know what the forgotten curse was, no one but Sokar knows, because of course it is merely 'forgotten.'

The second rule stated that members of opposite clans or elemental clans could never mate and love each other, let alone come in physical contact for longer than thirteen seconds. That meant she could never love anyone outside her clan because ice would freeze anything. The only way she could gain love would be to kill another being and steal their powers and end her lethal state of being. If she touched a user of fire for example, after the thirteen second limit both her and the fire user would die.  
The same would go if a fire user came into contact with an Earth user, both would die. Many have questioned this rule but over time have done the deed of murder to gain love. She couldn't do it though, through all the expectations of her she couldn't kill another being and steal their powers just for selfish reasons. To her the power wasn't worth it.  
Unfortunately you either have to be born with your power or the only other way to gain it was to literally suck and absorb the soul of the user and mend it with your own.

If things weren't excitingly morbid before this topped it off. The universe in its current state fell into a war for power. Everyone now was out for one thing, power. Power came like a ferocious fad that lasted for centuries. Beings from all over were beginning to get caught up in it as more betrayals and chaos arose. Things were looking pretty bad everywhere.

Recent news from her spiritual mother Jacki and her husband Alyn stated that the Council had left Mount Olympus on the star Arcturus not to long ago to give direct auxillary to the locals of Arcturus and Antares whom had been invaded by hordes of Dark Angels. With the Council preoccupied protecting so many beings at once she was now without their protection and completely vulnerable.  
An earsplitting shriek of tires and blinding light completely thrashed her awake from lala land. Tara walked right into a busy intersection! Now as the dark van flipped over onto it's side making terrible metallic scraping noises she could taste the fear in her mouth. Her body from head to toe completely froze in silent horror as the hunk of metal loomed closer like death on it's haunches, baring it's sweet fangs. She didn't dare open her mouth to scream and saturate its evil desires. She found herself to be more stubborn than that.

* * *

Yes I know I have another story called Hell Bent based on Itachi and Sakura whom I still love dearly. I've been gone forever and over the time I've been gone I have changed.... heh quite a lot. If any of the Ita-Saku fans are reading this please do review and favorite if you like, and remember I'm still thinking of you! Also please read the next chapters and review as well. I'm hoping now I'm back I may finish my other story and not only write this one but start an even better story for Itachi and Sakura the cutest couple in the house! ^o^

~Yours truly, Kalia-chan~


End file.
